A lost Sister
by lv4eva
Summary: What if Eugene had a sister he never knew about. Not just a sister but a twin lost to each other by a tragic event. This is a new version to my original story. I hope you enjoy please R R.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody this is redo of my first fanfic A Lost sister I wasn't happy with original so I've made some changes to the first six chapters I hope they've made to story better and you all enjoy it.

Enjoy xxx

A Lost Sister

Chapter 1. Nightmare.

Smoke, that was all he could see and smell. He tried not to breathe it in but he couldn't help it, he needed the air in his lungs. It made him cough and he was gasping for breath. The smoke was suffocating him and he needed to get out of the house. He wanted to find his family to make sure they were all ok but he couldn't see them because of thick smoke.

"Mother, mother where are you?" the small boy cried out in fear hoping to be heard

"I'm here Eugene, mummy's got you. Your ok my darling" Charlotte said as she picked up her five year old son. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead trying to soothe him as best she could.

"Mother I'm scared what's happening" Eugene looked up and asked his mother with tears in his eyes.

"Eugene the house is on fire we have to get out now." Charlotte looked round trying to find a way out but the flames were too much and too hot for them to get though. They were both trapped. The smoke was getting to her, she couldn't breathe properly and it was making her feel sick. She kept Eugene close to her trying to keep him safe from the fire.

"There has to be a way out I must get Eugene out of here." Charlotte whispered to herself. Fear started to consume her and she could not fight it. Both she and her son were going to die. A beam broke off from the ceiling and hit the floor so hard the sudden impact nearly made her drop Eugene and he stated to cry and he clung to his mother for dear life. Then Charlotte looked up and saw a small window at the other end of the room. There was no fire blocking her way, hope came back to her and she ran towards it.

When she got to the window she realised that she was too big to get though it herself but it was the right size for Eugene. She opened it, the cool air from outside gave her some relief. She looked at Eugene and wiped the tears from his face and kissed his check, she knew that there was no chance for her to get out alive but if she could save her son then it was a price she would be willing pay.

"Eugene I want you to climb out of this window and get away from here as fast as you can till you find someone to help do you understand me" She said to Eugene. Eugene looked at her with wide fearful eyes, he may only be five but he knew she wanted him to leave his her behind.

"No mother I want to stay here with you" Eugene pleaded with his mother. He wasn't going to leave her behind and nothing was going to stop him. He held onto her as tight as he could.

"No Eugene you must go my darling, get to somewhere safe" with that she pulled him off her pushed Eugene up on to the ledge. He turned round to protest, he couldn't leave her.

"Go Eugene, find your father and Emma when this is over I saw them leave but I couldn't follow them, I love you Eugene never forget that sweetheart." She said, tears filled her eyes as he pushed Eugene out of the window. That was the last time he saw his mother alive again.

Eugene awoke with a start, he was gapping for breath and sweat was dripping from him. He was no longer in the smoke filled burning building but safe in his bed with his wife. He looked at the clock in his room it was 3 o clocks in the morning.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He looked over to where his wife who was no other than Princess Rapunzel of Corona was still sleeping, hoping he hadn't woken her up. Luckily she was sound asleep and looking peaceful. Despite having a horrid dream just one look at her made his heart soar.

Rapunzel and Eugene have been married now for two months now. She was the most amazing thing that ever happened to him. There wasn't a day that went by that he ever regretted stealing her crown and climbing up her tower and getting hit on the head by her frying pan three times. It always made people laugh when he told them how he and Rapunzel first met. He leaned and softly kissed the top of her short chocolate hair.

He always felt a pang of guilt when remembered cutting off her seventy foot golden blond hair. He knew she missed it; it had been a part of her identity for eighteen years but he had no other chose. It was the only way he could save her from Gothel even if it meant sacrificing his own life as well as her hair. He still had the scar on his side were Gothel stuck him with the dagger; it was difficult for Rapunzel when she first saw it on their wedding night, she felt guilty that she didn't heal it fully. He reminded her he was alive and well thanks to the tear that bought him back and that they were together and nothing was more important. Her hair may have been able to heal the sick and injured but to Eugene it was a chain used to keep her locked up as slave in that tower. That very thought made Eugene sick to his stomach but his thoughts was disrupted when he heard her sweet but concerned voice.

"Eugene, are you ok? Did you have another nightmare?" She asked. He looked to find his wife looking at him with a worried expression on her face. The kiss must have woken her.

"It's nothing Rapunzel, go back to sleep we've got a big day today meeting your father's old friends." He told he whilst trying to change the subject, he hated worrying her. Rapunzel knew what he was doing.

"Eugene please tell me what's wrong, I hate seeing you upset I'm your wife now and I want to know what's wrong with my husband". She said looking at him with her big beautiful green eyes that showed just how much she was worried about him.

He could never resist those eyes. There was just something about them that made him open up to her about anything, like when he told her about his past at the camp they made before they went to the kingdom for her birthday. He was starting to think that her hair wasn't the only thing that had magic powers.

"I was dreaming about my mother, when she saved me from the fire that destroyed our home." He explained, Eugene had told Rapunzel that his parents died in a fire but never went further than that. Rapunzel never pushed him for further details she knew that he found it too painful to talk about his family and his past.

"OH Eugene I'm so sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to I know it upsets you". She pulled him into a tight embrace Eugene smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. He knew then he should tell her about his past as painful as it was to talk about she should know. Rapunzel is his wife after all.

"It's ok Rapunzel you should know what happed, I'll try explain it the best I can I only remember bits of that night. When our house was on fire we were trapped inside my mother got me out of the house by pushing me out though a window" he paused "She couldn't get out herself it was too small for her and that was the last time I saw her. She died in the fire. After I got out I ran away like she told me to and then I collapsed on the ground that was when I was found and was taken to the orphanage. "After he explained his story he felt tears forming in his eyes and he looked away from her. He didn't want her to see him upset. Rapunzel had never him look so sad. She could never imagine losing her mother like that. Her real mother anyway. She placed her hand on his check making him look at her.

"Eugene your mother was a brave and wonderful woman, she must have loved you very much to sacrifice herself so you could live. I wish I could meet her and thank her because without you I would still be trapped in that tower."

Eugene smiled at her. "She certainly was Rapunzel and I wish you could have meet her as well she would have loved you"

"Really?" She asked

"Of course she would everyone does except me I love you so much more" With that he kissed good night and she fell asleep in his arm.

Eugene just watched Rapunzel as she slept, he liked watching her sleep he found it soothing but there was something about the dream that was bothering him. Well two things, one; why was he having it now when his life was so perfect and two; who was this Emma his mother told him to find.

Well what do you think? Please review they are all welcome. xxxx


	2. Chapter 2 Emma

Hi guys here is chapter 2 hope you like it.

Should have put this in the first chapter but I DO NOT own Tangled or its characters, that's all Disney.

Two figures stood alone in the cold graveyard surrounded by crosses, tomes and craved angles, one was a tall woman with dark red hair dressed in black that showed her in morning and the other a small girl with the same red hair holding her mother's hand. They were stud by a grave that said the words

Sir Thomas Copper

Devoted Husband to Lady Emma

Loving Father to Charlotte

May he Rest in Peace

Both mother and daughter laid down their flowers on the grave. The little girl looked at the grave with her father's name on it and then looked to her mother with a very sad expression on her face.

"Mummy?" she said in a small voice.

"Yes Charlotte what is it dear" her mother Lady Emma asked thou she knew what her child was going to say, the little girl had been asking the same question nearly every day for two years now. It was hard for her five year old daughter to understand that her father was never coming back.

Her husband Sir Thomas Copper of the kingdom of Regnall died from pneumonia at the age of thirty one; Charlotte was only three at the time. His death came at a great shock to everyone; he was always so strong and healthy. His death left a huge hole in Emma's heart that will never truly heal, he wasn't just her husband and father to her child he was her companion and her best friend.

"I miss Daddy, when's he coming back home" she asked, she all ways hoped her mother's answer would change.

Emma knelt down to her level, took charlotte hands in her own and looked into her daughter eyes.

"Charlotte, do you remember where I told you were daddy is now?" she asked softly.

"You said he was in heaven" She answered.

"That's right he is, when people go to heaven they don't come back. But he's up there watching over us and one day we'll see him again. But now we have to live our lives the best we can with the people we love. Do you understand sweetheart?" Emma asked hoping that she'll finally understand. She didn't want Charlotte to forget he father but she needed her to move on, they both needed to move on. That's what has lead Emma to make a very difficult decision.

"Yes Mummy, do you think he misses me?" She asked. Emma smiled at her; Charlotte thought her Mummy had the most beautiful smile in the whole wide world.

"Of course he misses you darling you were his little princess" she said truthfully. Charlotte was a Daddies girl, she had Thomas wrapped round her little finger and he spoiled her.

"Lady Emma, My Lady it's getting late and we have much to do before you leave tomorrow for Corona" a voice came from behind. It was her Lady's maid Mary. Mary was in charge of Lady Emma's household as well as attending to Emma's personal needs but she was also a good friend to her and Charlotte and was always there for them when they needed her.

"Yes Mary your right, could you take Charlotte home for me" she requested. Mary was confused by this.

"My Lady what about you"

"I'll be back a bit later don't worry, it's not far and I could do with the walk. Come now Charlotte it's time to go" she said softly looking down at Charlotte. Charlotte looked back at her mother and then at her father's grave. She walked towards it, knelt down and said;

"Goodbye Daddy I'll miss you but I'll be a good girl and look after Mummy. I love you" Emma was taken aback by this, she felt the tears in her eyes but quickly wiped them away before Charlotte could see. Charlotte ran back to Mary, took her hand and they walked back to their carriage.

Emma waved at Charlotte and Mary till they left the Cemetery. She wanted to send Charlotte ahead so she could be alone. Emma never felt she could properly grieve for her husband passing; she had to be strong for Charlotte and would never let her or anyone else see her cry or get angry. And when she did allow herself to let go she felt that all the pain and anger and guilt was going to kill her, at times she felt so alone and frightened. But she knew her Thomas would never want her to live her life in solitude and loneliness. Just before he died he made her promise she would find love again though she swore that she would never love another man.

"Emma, I want you to promise me you'll find someone to love you and look after you and be a good father to Charlotte" Sir Thomas pleaded with his wife. His voice was raspy and quite, he was getting weaker, the pneumonia was getting to him. The doctors told her he hadn't long to live.

"No Thomas; I could never love another man, nobody could ever take your place your Charlotte's Father no one else" Emma was on the verge of tears. How could Thomas ask her this of her?

"Emma I don't want you to live alone, I want you to live your life and be happy" Emma turned away from him the tears were starting to spill. This was typical Thomas always thinking of others.

"I will never be happy without you Thomas" She stated and she truly believed it.

"Emma, look at me" Slowly she turned around and looked into his beautiful sapphire blue eyes "you will in time, Emma I won't be able to rest in peace till I know you'll be looked after. I want you to live life to the fullest, to be happy, to always be the woman I fell in love with ten years ago. So please promise me you will try to find some happiness for yourself and not just for Charlotte".

Emma knew she could not deny her husband his last request and she understood why he was making it. She took his hands and kissed his lips gently but enough to show him how much she loved him.

"I promise Thomas, I love you" she smiled at him. Thomas knew she would keep her promise, he smiled back. His eyes started to close as he took his last breath and died a happy man.

"I will keep my promise to you Thomas, I will find happiness again, I will find love again" With that she walked away without looking back.

Lady Emma's Home

When Emma returned home she sent Charlotte and a maid up to her room to pack the rest of her belonging while she and Mary finished packing hers. Tomorrow she and Charlotte would be leaving Regnall to return to the kingdom of Corona, her birth place. She moved to Regnall after she married Thomas so he could serve his King and she tried to make her home here for six years. Now that Thomas was dead it didn't feel like home anymore, here she was just Sir Thomas Coppers widow. She hated the stairs and whispers of the nobles she meet at court.

"Oh there's Lady Emma poor thing how she going to cope with a child on her own" or

"Why does she still come to our court events, she's no business here now that Sir Thomas is dead she's just a foreigner now"

Well she won't have to listen to them again; she knew she would all ways be welcomed at King Henry and Queen Anne of Corona court. They were like an aunt and uncle to her and they loved her like a niece as well. They had been long life friends of her parents the Earl and Countess of Westwood, so she practically grew up in the castle it was like a second home.

"I think that's everything my Lady you should rest now it going to be a quite a journey to Corona tomorrow" Mary said thou she wished her mistress didn't have to leave, no one could have asked for a kinder and more caring employer.

"Thank you for everything Mary, I'm so grateful I really am. You've made these last two years without Thomas more bearable for me and Charlotte and I will miss you" Emma said. She will miss her so much, Emma wished she could take her with her but Mary had her own family here.

"It was my pleasure my Lady I hope you will write and let me knows how you're both getting on. I'm looking forward to hearing about the king's jubilee celebrations especially the masquerade ball"

"Yes they do host some marvaelas parties; I wish I could have been to the one for when Princess Rapunzel returned and to her wedding to Flynn Rider" she explained.

"Well you'll get to meet them when you return won't you anyway I must go and let you get some sleep I'll make sure Miss Charlotte is in bed, we know what she is like when she's excited"

"Will you see us off tomorrow?" She asked she hoped she would.

"Of course I will" Mary said as she gave her a reassuring smile "Good night my Lady" with that the closed the door behind her leaving Emma feeling very alone. Emma settled in to her bed for her last night in Regnall, the day had been very long and she was worn out. She closed her eyes hoping for a peaceful sleep.

Emma found herself in the middle of large ballroom in Corona's castle surrounded by people in fancy colourful dresses and suits dancing away to the music. She looked down at her own dress; it was a beautiful aqua blue that was made with layers and layers of silk and had delicate embroidery on it. The dress was light on her and the skirt moved with her as if it was water; soft and graceful. She looked around the ballroom and saw the decorations; the walls were covered in purple and gold drapes and colourful tapestries of horses, crowns and of course the symbol of Corona itself; the golden sun. The very sun that sent the magic golden flower that saved the Queen and the unborn princess. She was looking at the people dancing in the centre of the room and found the Queen talking to her parents. Emma realised that she was dreaming of her very first ball when she was sixteen years old. This was the night she first meet Thomas Copper.

Emma walked around the ballroom admiring the party that was taking place before her. She noticed a lot of the young men looking at her as she walked pass them. They gave her a look that said "I can have you if I wanted you" She detested men that think women would come running at them as soon as they snapped their fingers. She then saw a young man standing in the corner of the room looking shy and he looking like he didn't want to be there. She walked up behind him and asked;

"Hello sir having a good time?" Her question made him jump and he spilt wine all down his red tunic.

"Ohh my goodness I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that let me help you" She ran to the refreshment table, grab a napkin and started to try and clean the wine of his tunic.

"Please miss it's alright don't worry about it" he tried to stop her but Emma was having none of it.

"No I've ruined your tunic" He gently took her hands and held them in his own.

"It's ok it was an accident don't worry about it, May I ask your name?" he looked into her hazel eyes. She found herself looking into his blue ones. He was so handsome with his eyes and golden hair and his perfect nose.

"I'm Lady Emma of Westwood" She said still staring at him.

"Well Lady Emma of Westwood I'm Thomas Copper of Regnall I'm very pleased to meet you" He realised he was still holding her hands and realised them.

"I'm very pleased to meet you too Thomas Copper"

"So are you with anyone here tonight?" he asked nervously

"No just my mother and father" she pointed them out to Thomas "are you?"

"I too came with my parents tonight" he paused "I was wondering if you wanted to of cause you don't have to but would. You. Like. To. Dance?" He asked anxiously. Emma got the impression that he hasn't asked many girls to dance with him before.

"Of course I would love to" she said as she smiled at him. He was the first man to ever ask her to dance with him.

So they danced and danced and danced some more, they talked about anything they could think of everything was perfect till he asked;

"So who are you more like your mother or your father?" It was a perfectly normal question but not for Emma but she knew that she could trust him with the truth.

"Well to be honest nether, I was adopted when I was five" she explained.

"You were adopted? I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened to your parents?"

"They died in a fire, along with my twin brother" she said, she looked down at her feet and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that it must have been awful to lose your parents like that and your brother too, what was his name"

"His name was Eugene and our last name was Fizherbert"

Well there you have chapter 2. What did you think? Soz if it was a bit long but I wanted to go into Emma back story a bit. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review xxxx


	3. Chapter 3 Old Friends

Hi Everybody I'd just like to say thank you to those who read my story and I hope you are all enjoying it so here's the next chapter.

I DO NOT OWN TANGLED

Chapter 3. Old Friends

Queen Anne of Corona was sat in her privet sitting room reading, well trying to read anyway. She was far too excited to pay much attention to what was on the page and she only stated to read to keep herself occupied till the moment arrived when her and her husband would greet their closest friends Richard and Elizabeth the Earl and Countess of Westwood who would be come back to Corona after two years living in Regnall with their daughter and granddaughter. They left to help their daughter after her husband died and now the family are moving back and Anne and her husband King Henry couldn't be more pleased. Richard and Elizabeth have been friends of theirs for many years since they were children. King Henry came into the room to find his wife turning the pages of the book back and forth at a hasty speed.

"Anne if you turn the pages of that book any faster it's going to burst into flames" he warned her jokingly.

"Oh Henry I can't help it I'm so excited about Elizabeth and Richard coming home and Emma as well in a few days" She couldn't hide her enthusiasm. She missed their friends especially Elizabeth, she was like a sister to her.

Henry just smiled at her "I know, I know I'm just as excited as you are and am glad they can finally meet Rapunzal and Eugene" That was what he was looking forward to the most re-introducing his best friends to his daughter after twenty years, eighteen years of which she was kept locked away in a tower by her kidnapper and introduce his new son- in- law and prince. Richard and Elizabeth was not able to come to the celebrations when Rapunzel returned, they were in the kingdom of Regnall, an ally of Conona when their son-in-law Thomas died and they needed to be with their daughter during her difficult time.

"I wish they could have been here for their Wedding" The Queen said, she hated them not being there.

The King nodded in agreement "I know but Richard's heart was not good they couldn't travel. Not all that way"

"At least he well now" Anne paused then looked at her green dress "Is this dress ok do you think it's suitable? Is the colour right?" She was panicking now, it made Henry chuckle slightly.

"Anne it looks lovely, you are the most beautiful woman in Conora and I'm glad Rapunzel gets her looks from you" Anne just gave him that "Your just saying that because I'm your wife" look.

"I'm telling the truth Anne and stop worrying" He took her hands and lightly kissed her forehead. That always made her smile, she knew that he believed she was beautiful and he made her feel beautiful just like Eugene made Rapunzel feel beautiful.

Speaking of Rapunzel and Eugene, "Why are Rapunzel and Eugene not here to greet them? The royal family always greet visitors together"

"Rapunzel and Eugene are spending the morning at the orphanage, Eugene wants to do more to help the children there and besides it can give us a chance to get re-acquainted with our old friends then they can meet them in the afternoon when they return" He explained then there was a knock at the door. "Enter" the king said; a tall man with greying hair, the king's personal butler Jeffrey entered the room then bowed to the King and Queen.

"Your Majesty's the Earl and Countess of Westwood are arriving though the main gates" He announced.

The King looked at Anne and they both smiled, Anne's excitement had returned, they were finally here.

"Thank you Jeffrey we'll be there in a minute" Jeffrey bowed again and left the royal couple alone.

Henry and Anne walked to the main entrance of the castle and waited at the top of the stairs for the arrivals that they would greet, old friends that they would welcome back with open arms.

A deep dark brown coloured carriage bearing the Gold sun of Corona on the door pulled up in front of the large stairs that lead to the castles doors, when it stopped one of the footmen hopped of and quickly opened the door so the occupants could step out. The first a very tall man with board solders and dark brown hair stepped out of the carriage, he held out his hand to assist his companion off her seat on out the carriage. The second; a petite blonde hair woman wearing a purple and gold dress that matched the colours of Corona joined the man helping her. The Earl and Countess of Westwood had finally arrived.

The king and queen walked down the steps together and stud before the new arrivals, The Earl and Countess bowed and curtsies in respect for their King and Queen.

"Your Majesty's" They said in unison and looked at Henry and Anne.

The couples looked at each other with straight faeces and then they burst out laughing.

"Richard, Elizabeth it so good to see you again you are always welcomed here. I hope you had a good journey" The King starched out his hands and shock Richards. The Queen and Elizabeth embraced each other and both had smiles that matched the other.

"It's good to be home Henry, you have no idea how much we have looked forward to this and thank you for letting us stay here till our old home is ready"

"Think nothing of it Richard, were just glad you're here" The King expressed.

"I'll be glad when Emma and Charlotte have arrived, they have been looking forward to coming back here just as much as we have" Elizabeth explained

"Come let us go inside a get comfortable we have so much to catch up on" The Queen suggested and lead them inside to the privet sitting room were refreshments of tea and light sandwiches were brought for them by the servants.

"So how is Emma now Elizabeth?" The Queen asked while taking a sip of tea, she adored Emma like a niece.

"Better now I think, she's starting to move on now and I think coming home will do her and Charlotte the world of good" Elizabeth said hopefully. It hurt her to see her daughter so unhappy after Thomas died, she was such a bright and bubbly girl and after he died she lost that. But now after time she was slowly becoming herself again and it was Emma that decided that she wanted to go back to Conora to start a new life for her and her daughter.

"I'm glad for her, I hope she and Rapunzel can be good friends it be nice for them" The king looked at the other three and they agreed.

"Where is Princess Rapunzel I'd thought she would be with you today" Elizabeth asked, she had not seen her since she was a few days old before she was kidnapped by Gothel. Henry and Anne had sent them a letter telling them that she had been saved and brought back home by a thief known as Flynn Rider.

"She and the Prince are at his old orphanage today visiting the children there, they will be joining us this afternoon. Anne and I thought it would give us time to get reacquainted" he clarified.

"Of cause Henry we understand" he paused and then let out a sad sigh.

"Are you alright Richard?" The Queen looked at him with concern, but Richard remained silent.

"Richard?" His wife took his hand "What is it dear?" Richard looked at his wife and friends with a sad expression on his face. He stud up, took a deep breath and said;

"I was just thinking about the four of us sitting here chatting away and even now after all these years I'm still expecting William and Charlotte to walk through that door"

The room went quiet; William and Charlotte were Emma's real parents and were very good and close friends to all of them till they died tragically in a fire with their five year old son twenty three years ago. Emma was left an orphan, so the Earl and Countess adopted her as their own since after so many years they were unable to have a child of their own.

"I know Richard I do too, it's never been the same without them, William was so fun loving, funny and full of life and Charlotte caring, down to earth and the most sensible out of all of us" Henry looked at Anne who nodded back at him. Like Elizabeth Anne was very close to Charlotte. The three of them were inseparable, Charlotte was the daughter of one of the royal dressmakers that served the old Queen Mary, Henry's mother and became friends with the "Gang" as they called it. When Anne married Henry and became Princess of Corona she made Charlotte her Lady in waiting and she was the most envied woman in the whole kingdom by the woman and most desirable by the men. The men liked Charlotte with her long dark red curly locks and deep hazel eyes but she only had eyes for one man.

"You know out of all the people to get married I never thought that it would be William and Charlotte they were so different" Elizabeth thought aloud. William was the opposite to Charlotte, he liked having as much fun as possible, always making jokes and getting the other lads into trouble with Henry's father with his stupid ideas. When he was sixteen he joined the king's guards like his father did and as he contently teased his friends "The women like a man in uniform "and he was right about that. William had a way with ladies; they always fell for his charms and rouged good looks with his ocean blue eyes dark brown hair and they all thought he had the perfect straight nose which he said was his best feature.

"I know what you mean Elizabeth" Richard agreed with his wife "I'd always thought that Charlotte would have married Charles they had similar personalities and shared the same tastes. He was always the voice of reason out of the four of us lads"

"He was but you know what they say opposites attracted and William did calm down when he married Charlotte and he was my best guard I was going to promote him Captain and give him and Charlotte the title of Earl and Countess of Grantom" The king disclosed. He too let out a sad sigh. He really did miss his friends and next week he and the Queen will be celebrating his twenty- fifth year on the throne, his silver jubilee and they should be there to celebrate with them along with their son.

Elizabeth decided to break the silence "Anne, Henry did you ever hear from Lord Charles? Will he be joining us for the Jubilee celebrations?" Lord Charles of Herbaton was another old friend of theirs who was currently living in France; they have not seen him since Charlotte and William funeral Twenty Three years ago.

"I sent him an invitation and told him how important it was for us all to be together and celebrate. Also I wanted him to meet my daughter and son in law. But alas I have not heard from him and I don't think I will" He explained, again he was sad that another of his closest friends would not be there. Charles had left Conona and when to France before William and Charlotte got married. He came back for a brief period for their funeral. He was heartbroken, especially about Charlotte; Henry knew Charles cared about her more than just as a friend.

Henry was about to explain this to his companions when there was a knock on the door. It was Jeffery.

"You're Majesties the Prince and Princess have returned and are waiting by the main doors"

"Thank you Jeffery" the Queen smiled as she thanked him, as before he bowed and left the room.

""Oh Anne I can't believe we finally get to meet them do I look ok? Will I do?" Henry chuckled he was starting to think Elizabeth was starting to sound just like Anne.

"Elizabeth you look lovely, now come on there waiting for us" Anne was giggling now she was getting more excited.

The four of them walk to the main doors where Rapunzel and Eugene were waiting for them. When the couple saw them Rapunzel hastily stepped forwards towards them. She was very nerves, she heard allot about the Earl and Countess and how important they were to her parents and she wanted to make a good impression. Eugene just stayed where he was, he knew they were here to see Rapunzel not him. Not many nobles wanted to meet him as he was just a thief and no good orphan to them.

When Elizabeth and Richard saw Rapunzel they truly believed there were looking at a younger version of Anne. She was her double except for the short spiky hair. Elizabeth held out her arms and embraced the Princess; she let a few tears fall from her eyes. She was so happy that she was home after all those years.

"Rapunzel let me look at you" she released her and held her at a distance so she could look at her properly "you are so beautiful just like your mother. I've waited so long to meet you and Prince Flynn of course" Both Rapunzel and Eugene were taken back by that last comment even if the name was wrong.

"We both have" Richard stud next to his wife "were so grateful to him that you're back in your parents' lives"

"I'm so happy to meet you both my mother and father have told me so much about you and I'd like you to meet my husband Prince Eugene who saved me from the tower " she turn towards Eugene and motioned him to come forward. He walked towards the Earl and Countess and gave a short bow and flashed his perfect smile.

Both Richard and Elizabeth just stared at him as if they couldn't believe their eyes like they were looking at a ghost. Eugene was not use to this kind of staring; he was used to "how dare you breathe the same air as us" kind of staring. This was actually making Eugene more uncomfortable.

"Eugene? I'm sorry I thought your name was Flynn Rider, that what we were told" Richard explained to the young Prince.

"Flynn Rider was a name I used when I used to emm" he paused, he hated this part he hoped that the King filled them in on his criminal past. "Be a thief" he said quietly looking down at his black boots. The he looked up at them and quickly said "But I'm not a thief anymore, I changed my way's after I meet Rapunzel so I could be with her in fact I haven't stolen anything over the past two years that's, that's a kind of record for me trust me I can assure you ha ha" Now he was babbling which was happening allot these days when he got nerves.

The Countess was still staring at him, Eugene could see she that she had turned pale. "Em excuse me my Lady are you alright would you like to sit down?"

"No, no thank you I'm alright, the king did tell us about your past activities and that you've changed but not your real name, tell me young man what's your last name and how old are you?"

"My real last name is Fizherbert and I'm twenty eight years old" he answered honestly.

"Eugene Fizherbert?" Richard asked as if to say "are you sure"

"Yes sir that's right" Eugene was getting confused now "what was the big deal about my name" he thought.

"When's your birthday son?" Richard asked him. Eugene was starting to get annoyed at this.

"I was born on the fourteenth of December sir"

Both the Earl and Countess just looked at each other in shock, Rapunzel decided to step in.

"Yes Eugene Fizherbert is remarkable person, he's brave, loyal, funny, and charming and he can out fight any of the palace guards in an instant with just a frying pan" Rapunzel declared.

The King could see that everyone was feeling bit uncomfortable "Rapunzel, Eugene why don't you both get ready for dinner and we will see you in the dining hall in an hour" he suggested.

"Ok Father we will see you there it was nice to meet you both" she looked at the Earl and Countess. When they were both out of sight Richard and Elizabeth looked at the King and Queen as if they were angry at them.

"Henry, Anne how could you keep that from us" Elizabeth accused them.

"Keep what from you, Elizabeth. What's wrong?" Anne asked they would never keep secrets from their oldest friends.

"That Eugene Fizherbert was alive and is now married to your daughter" Richard almost shouted at them.

The King was confused now" Richard what are you on about?"

"That William and Charlotte's son, Emma's brother was alive and well, standing right there in front of us and you didn't tell us" Richard was beyond angry now. How dare they not tell them and Emma, she had a right to know.

"Richard please calm down that not William's son we all know he died in that fire, he's a different man"

"How do we know" Elizabeth interrupted "We never found his body"

"But Elizabeth we had our entire guards out looking for the boy we checked every street, every orphanage" the Queen tried to explain.

"But that boy could have been missed somehow, did you not look at him he was Williams double Anne and he and Emma are the same age and share the same birthday"

"But William was taller and had blue eyes, this Eugene doesn't and he has brown hair I remember the boy having fairer hair" the Queen justified.

Richard did agreed with her on that the hair colour was slightly different but that can change "but Anne sometimes children's hair can change as they get older, Emma's did she went from ginger to dark red by the time she was ten in fact I remember William saying that is hair was lighter when he was younger"

Everyone when silent after that, the Kings mind was racing. Could this really be the same boy? It couldn't be. Eugene never did tell them much about his past only that his parents were dead and Rapunzel asked them not ask him too many questions as he found it difficult and painful but he never mentioned having a sister.

"Eugene never mentioned having a sister; I can't imagine anyone forgetting that they had a sister" The king said this was more to himself than to others.

"Emma only has a few memories of Eugene, and that's only because she had us to tell her about him" Elizabeth explained. "There has to be a way we can find out if it's him for sure" She added.

Henry then had an idea "Anne do you remember the portrait that William had done of the family after the twins turned one" Anne Nodded "It was the only thing that survive the fire, my men recovered it and it in the art gallery upstairs if Eugene is the spitting image of William as you say Elizabeth then it might help us prove if it is"

They all went up the next flight of stairs toward the famous Castle art collection. This room had every type art imaginable, sculptors', poetry, pieces from foreign lands and paintings of famous people, dogs, horses and of course every King, Queen, Prince and Princess of Corona that ever lived. They had recently added two new masterpieces to the collection; the first being the official portrait of Eugene and Rapunzel on their wedding day and at last they finally found an artist that could get Eugene's nose right. The second was a new royal family portrait .They went to the end of the large room and came across the very piece they were looking for.

There it was the portrait of the Fizherbert family; they looked stunning in their finest clothes as if they were dressed for a royal ball. They saw Charlotte with her long red hair that fell to her waist and her hazel eyes she was wearing a deep purple dress that enhanced her figure and looking beautiful as she always did. She was holding her twins, a baby girl with ginger hair in one arm and a baby boy with light brown hair in the other, they both had her eyes. Then they saw William dressed in his Dress uniform looking proud and Henry's jaw just dropped. It wasn't just William looking back at him; it was Eugene his son in law.

Well what do you think? I wanted to put in the jubilee for the king to honour Queen Elizabeth Diamond jubilee.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth

Hi everybody, this was posted a lot later than I wanted but I wanted to get it right. I did have a bit of trouble writing this especially towards the end. So her it is Enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN TANGLED IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A SECOND FILM FOR SURE lol

Chapter 4. Truth

The king just stud staring at the portrait of the Fizherbert family in disbelief. Elizabeth was right Eugene was William's double; their hair was the same, their noses were the same, even their smiles were the same. They were almost identical in every way, except the eyes. Eugene had inherited his mother's rich hazel colour just like Emma had done, were as Williams were a deep blue.

"How could I have been so blind, how could I have not seen it, look at him Anne how could I have not known" Henry gestured his hand towards the family portrait as he raised his voice. He was so furious with himself at this point he forgot that the other three were in the room with him.

Anne walked slowly towards the painting to get a closer look at the family who she had once loved very much; but she did not look at William she did not need to, her focus was on the baby boy in Charlotte's arms. The boy she once held in her own, the boy who along with his twin sister had helped their mother bring them into this world. Even as a baby he resembled his father and she could she truth is the baby's eyes that Eugene Fizherbet had survived the fire that killed his parents, grew up in an orphanage somewhere and became a thief. The very same thief that rescued the lost Princess married her and became Prince Eugene, Prince Consort of Conona, and her beloved son in law.

Anne turned her head towards friends; her face had turned pale as Elizabeth's had done earlier. Henry could see the guilt and shame in her eyes, the same he felt in his heart. She felt that they had let their friends down by not trying hard enough to find their son. Her eyes filled with tears, some escaped and fell down her cheeks. She pulled out a handkerchief that she kept in her sleeve and wiped them away.

"We were so happy that Rapunzel had come home to us that we never really paid much attention to Eugene past. We knew he was the thief that stole her crown but when we learned that he saved her and that they were in love we pardoned him". She paused and looked back at the baby "And when we learned his real name I did think for a minute that maybe it was the same person but I really did believe that Eugene Fizherbert we knew and loved was dead and there were a few men in our guard at that time with the same surname, he could have belonged to any of them, so I dismiss it ". Anne had finished and Elizabeth went towards her held her in her arms to try and comfort her, she could see how much pain her friend was feeling.

There was silence again and each person's was dwelling on this new breakthrough and how they were going to deal with it. It was Richard who spoke first.

"What are we to do now?" he asked "Emma and Eugene need to know the truth as soon as possible, it's not going to be easy"

Elizabeth agreed with her husband "Emma arrives tomorrow afternoon we can tell her then" she looked over at Anne and Henry "What about Eugene would you like us to talk to him? if that would make it easier" Elizabeth suggested but Henry shook his head.

"No, thank you Elizabeth but Eugene is our son now it should come from us, we will tell him and Rapunzel tonight after we have dinner" He explained, he was dreading it.

"Henry I think perhaps you and Anne should be alone with them tonight just as a family" Richard said to them, he felt that this should be done privately.

"But Richard you have only just arrived tonight was going to give Rapunzel a chance to get to know you we can tell them after" Henry protested.

"It is alright Henry there will be other nights but you need to be with Eugene and Rapunzel alone please don't worry about us, we should be seeing to our belongings we will see you in the morning" he shook Henry's hand as he wished him good luck. He and Elizabeth left the King and Queen alone. Anne looked at Henry and just said;

"How are we going tell them?"

Eugene and Rapunzel's room.

Rapunzel was sat at her dressing table finishing getting ready for dinner tonight. She decided to wear her favourite pink dress that she wore for her coming home celebrations. Eugene's Valet James and her personal maid Helen had just left after helping them get ready for dinner. Eugene hated having a valet when he first came to the castle; the idea of another man dressing him was ludicrous. He never got on with any of them them till he met James. James was assigned the job on the Prince's wedding day and that was the only time he was glad to have a valet. As amazing as his wedding suit was and as handsome as he looked in it, it was a nightmare to get on. Since them he and James became good friend and he only needed him when Eugene was required to wear more compacted clothing. James was rather a shy person by nature especially round women but Eugene liked him, James was a few years older than Eugene and they always got on very well. Maybe he could help him be more confident round women maybe even teach him his famous smoulder.

Rapunzel was taking extra care with her appearance, having dinner with nobles always meant having to dress up a bit and looking your best. She was taking care brushing her short brown locks, brushing was something she always took great pleasure in even now she no longer had her seventy foot long blonde hair. She did miss her hair sometimes; it had been a part of her for eighteen years. She knew Eugene felt guilty about cutting it but she knew he had no chose. She just wished she could have healed him before so he didn't have to die to save her. She stopped herself from thinking about that day and she continued brushing her hair. There was one thing she was glad about, that her arm didn't feel like it was going to drop off after brushing it for hours.

She looked over at Pascal to find him fast asleep in the little bed she made for him when they first came to the castle. Eugene was not thrilled to find Pascal sharing the same room with him and Rapunzel, how can he be interment with his wife while her frog was there so it was agreed that he could stay a few nights a week then he was to stay in his own place Rapunzel picked out for him not too far away.

"Eugene, are you nearly ready to go? How do I look tonight? Do you think I will do?" she asked looking behind at her husband. Eugene was just sat on their bed looking at her; it never seizes to amaze him how beautiful she was, from her short picky brow hair to her cute little bear toes. She looked especially beautiful tonight like she was almost glowing. He walked behind her and told her the truth;

"You're beautiful Blondie" he kissed her cheek. She smiled to herself as Eugene kissed her neck; it made her giggle which he loved to do so he did it again. Rapunzel, thou she did not want to tried to stop him.

"Eugene come on were going be late" she playful pushed him away. "I've been looking forward to this haven't you" He stopped smiling when she said that, nobles and Eugene Fizherbert just don't go together. He tries to be the perfect Prince; he's always polite and civil to them but alas they still hated him no matter how hard he tried.

"I don't know Blondie what's going to be different about the Earl and Countess of Westwood compared to the other Nobles that hate my guts, did you see the way they looked at me?" He just sighed, this was the only down side on being an ex- thief turned Prince some people just can't see past the ex- thief part. Rapunzel just stood up from her chair and took his hands in her own. She understood why he felt like this round nobles but it shouldn't matter what they think, the people of Corona loved him and that was what mattered to her.

"Eugene they might have been a little shocked to find out that Flynn Rider wasn't your real name, please give them a chance they might turn out to be different to the other nobles" she gave him an encouraging smile which she knew he couldn't resist.

"Ok Rapunzel I'll try for you, who knows they may have been surprise by my super human good looks" he smirked. Rapunzel just rolled her eyes but glad her Eugene was back to his old self.

"You do know that you'll have to hide your super human good looks behind a mask next week at Fathers jubilee masquerade ball don't you"

"Uh yer I don't know which is more painful hiding this face or going to another ball"

"You never know you might actually enjoy this one"

"Who Knows" he chuckled. He took Rapunzal's hand and led her towards the door "Ok Blondie lets go to dinner, I hope their serving Chicken tonight"

The castle dining room

Rapunzel and Eugene made their way down to the dining room; the table was beautifully laid out with so many different servings of food it could have fed the entire palace. It made Eugene feel a bit guilty seeing all this food knowing that those children at his old orphanage they had visited this morning barely had enough to last the week. This was something he wanted to bring up with the King and Queen. The King and Queen had entered the room looking quite worried about something which was unusual; they were always in good spirits and they should be now as their old friends had just arrived home after two years. Eugene only just noticed that the Earl and Countess weren't with them.

"Good evening Henry, Anne where are The Earl and Countess I thought they were joining us tonight" he enquired.

"Em Richard and Elizabeth won't be able to join us tonight they send their apologies but they are very tired from their long trip and there having a light supper and are retiring early but we will see them in the morning" The Queen answered, she hated lying to them but she couldn't think of what to tell them.

"That's a shame I was looking forward to getting to know them better" Eugene said as he gave Rapunzel a wink showing her that he was willing to try. Henry motioned for them to sit. Rapunzel and Eugene couldn't help but notice that he looked nervous about something.

Dinner was a quite affair, the King and Queen kept glancing at each other as if they were expecting something to happen, and they had barely touched their food. This was starting to worry Rapunzel; it wasn't like her parents at all.

"Mother, Father are you ok you've been quite all night are you worried about the Earl and Countess"

The King and Queen looked up at her; the King gave a nod to Anne that said "It's time". The Queen agreed with him, this was going to be difficult but she knew it had to be done.

"No Rapunzel it's not that. Something came up this afternoon that your Father and I wasn't expecting" she looked at Henry "do you want to continue Henry" He nodded at her and took a deep breath and looked over at Eugene.

"Eugene I need to ask you something very important I should have asked you this before but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable" Eugene was really getting confused now and it was starting to scare him.

"Henry what is it, what's going on" he was started to sound worried.

"Eugene, how did your parents die?" Eugene took a sharp breath, he knew this was coming; he never liked talking about his childhood that was a part of his past he wished he could forget ever existed. But his Father in law wanted to know the he was obliged to tell him.

"My parents died in a fire, I only survived because my Mother saved me by pushing me out though a window. She couldn't get out herself and I never knew if my Father made it out alive. I was found unconscious by someone and the next thing I knew I was in the Orphanage, the one by the river. My Father never came for me so I assumed he died in the fire too" He took a glance at Henry and he knew what he was going to ask next "I can't remember much of what happened before the fire Henry, I only remember a little bit, like what my Mother looked like, my parent's names and my birthday" He finished his story and he felt Rapunzel put a gentle comforting hand over his and she gave it a gentle squeeze. She knew how hard it was for him to talk about this childhood especially his parents.

"Did you have any brothers or sisters" the Queen asked his hoping he'd remember Emma, his twin.

"No Anne I don't remember having any siblings my memory isn't very clear but I'd think I would have remembered if I did. Can I ask why are you asking me this now?" Henry looked over at Eugene, it was now or never. The King stood up from his seat and walked towards his son. Eugene stood as well he knew this was serious as Henry looked him strait in the eye and said.

"Eugene this isn't easy for me to tell you this but you deserve to know the truth, the reason why Richard and Elizabeth was shocked when they saw you and learned that your name was Eugene Fizherbert was because.." He paused

"Henry?"

"Father?"

"We knew your Mother and Father Eugene" he slowly told and the room went silent.

Eugene just looked at the King shocked and confused, his head was spinning as he was trying to make since of what the King had just said. How was it possible? How could he and the Queen have known his parents?

"This has to be a mistake" he whispered he was looking away from the king now and down at his empty plate.

"Father are you sure" Rapunzel looked just as confused as Eugene did.

"I am Rapunzel, Eugene I swear to you I'm speaking the truth, I knew your parents, I knew that they died in that fire twenty three years ago when you were only five years old"

"How, how did you know them?" he demanded to know. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Queen spoke now.

"Your father William was in our guard, he was a sergeant and your Mother Charlotte was my Lady in Waiting. We and Richard and Elizabeth had known them since we were children and we knew you as well Eugene, you were born here" she smiled as she remembered when Charlotte had given birth him and Emma. Eugene was still trying to make sense of this he had so many questions he didn't know where to start.

"I was born here?" the Queen nodded at him and gave him a warm smile "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We believed that you died in the fire with your parents when we couldn't find you. The reason why we know who you are now was because Elizabeth and Richard recognised you; you look so much like your father only you could be his son. " The king answered for the Queen "When you came to us two years ago after you brought Rapunzel back to us and we learnt your real name we did think that you could be the same boy but because we truly believed that the Eugene we knew was dead so we thought no more about it" He looked over at his son in law with apologetic eyes "I'm so sorry Eugene I should I known sooner" Eugene truly felt his sincerest and he believed him.

"I know you are Henry and I appreciate you telling me now it's just a lot to take in" He just looked at Rapunzel to see if she was having just as much trouble with this new information as he was but he found her just smiling at him, she looked happy about this.

"Eugene you finally have an opportunity to learn about your family, who they were, what they were like. I know how much you've always wanted to have that and now's your chance" Eugene thought for a moment about what she said while taking a drink from his wine goblet, what memories he had of his family were faint and growing up in an orphanage were nobody knew where he came from or who his parents were, there wasn't anyone to tell him about them.

"Eugene" The King interrupted his thoughts. He turned away from his goblet and looked over at the king.

"Eugene there is something else you should know" he continued. Eugene looked back at him in bewilderment.

"There can't be more surely" he said. The King just nodded in response

"I'm afraid so, you said that you don't remember having any brothers or sisters" Eugene nodded, the King sighed then continued "you do Eugene, you have a twin sister" Eugene just dropped the wine goblet he was holding in his hand and the wine spilt all over the table and on the floor. Rapunzel gasped in shock after what they all just heard and looked at her husband's reactions. Eugene just plummeted into his chair; he was speechless, beyond speechless he just felt completely numb. His eyes were wide with shock and he was motionless.

"Eugene, Eugene are you ok? Please speak to me" Rapunzel grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently trying to get a response. He blinked a few times and turned round to look at her.

"A twin sister" He whispered. Rapunzel got of her seat and went to fetch him a glass of water which he took and drank the entire contents in one go. The King put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, thou he knew the answer how could he be after hearing that.

"I don't know; I don't know how I feel, I have a sister, a twin?" He looked at the King and Queen for conformation.

"Yes Eugene you do, you her name is Emma" The Queen explained. As soon as she said the name Eugene heard his Mothers voice inside his head "Go Eugene, find your father and Emma when this is over".

"That's who she meant" he said to himself. The others looked at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"That's what who meant Eugene?" Rapunzel queried.

"My mother, before she got me out of the fire she told me to go find my Father and a girl called Emma she must have meant my sister; I can't believe I have a twin sister and never knew, or even remember" Eugene was starting to get angry with himself now, beyond angry, he was furious.

"How could I have I have not remembered my own sister, not just my sister my twin sister" His sudden outburst alarmed everyone in the room especially Rapunzel, she had never seen him like this before. She needed him to calm him down. She held his face gently in her hand and made him look in to her eyes.

"Eugene it's not your fault, you were so young how you could possibly remember after everything that happened to you"

"She right Eugene, such a traumatic experience could have affected your memory, and it did to Emma she doesn't have many memories of her childhood before the fire" The Queen clarified. Eugene closed his eyes trying hard to remember her but his mind was blank.

"What happened to her? After the fire" he needed some answers.

"She was found by my guards outside your home; there was nothing left of it so they bought her here so she taken could be cared for by our physicians. When we were told you and your parents had been killed we had her come to live here with us but the royal council wouldn't have it, they said that being royalty it was improper for us to look after a child that wasn't ours by blood. That's when Richard and Elizabeth stepped in, they hadn't been able to have a child of their own so they adopted Emma as their daughter, and when she was sixteen she became officially known as The Lady Emma Fizherbert of Westwood" The King paused for a second and carried on with Emma's story. "She grew into a fine young woman and at nineteen she married a knight from the kingdom of Regnall Sir Thomas Copper but sadly he died two years ago so she's a widow now" Eugene was taken aback by this last remark. He completely forgot about his anger and now felt sympathy for this woman who he hardly knew. A widow at twenty six, too young he thought to his self. The king continued;

"They have a five year old daughter; her name is Charlotte after your Mother"

"I have a niece as well and I had a brother in law" Eugene was beside himself now, there was no way this was real. He had this whole other family and he didn't even know it, the King agreed with this statement.

"Emma and Charlotte will be arriving from Regnall tomorrow afternoon following Richard and Elizabeth" Tomorrow. Eugene's head was starting to spin; he needed to get out of there, he need to think, he need to clear his head.

"I'm sorry I need to go, I need to get my head round this" he gave Rapunzel an apologetic look and bolted out the door.

"Eugene" Rapunzel shouted back at him and tried to follow but the Queen stopped her before she could leave.

"Rapunzel let him be, he needs some time to himself" the Queen tried to reason with her daughter.

"But Mother I..."

"Your Mother is right Eugene need some time to be by himself while he comes to terms with this"

Rapunzel knew they were right but she still couldn't help but worry about her husband. This was a lot to take in in one night.

Did you like it, or hate it. Please Review and Let me know what you think see you soon XXXX


	5. Chapter 5 Coming Home

Just a little note when Max and Pascal are talking their dialogue is in italics

So here is chapter 5.

Chapter 5. Coming Home.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Rapunzel stirred at the sound of the clock chimes, she was so warm and comfortable in her soft king size bed that she didn't want to get up.

"Uh not now five more minutes I'm so tired" She mumbled.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten. That did it.

"What ten It can't be?" Her eyes snapped open, confused Rapunzel looked at clock. It was Ten O Clock in the morning. She had overslept again. It was getting to be a habit lately. She soundly felt nauseas and rang towards her bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach in the first bowl she could find. After five minutes she made her way back to her bed.

"Oh my gosh; I overslept again , what wrong with me lately, I've missed breakfast why do I feel so sick?" she looked over to Eugene's side of the bed to check if he was still asleep, only to find it empty and had not been slept in. He never came to bed last night, Rapunzel was even more confused and started to worry till she realised that she was still in the same dress she wore the night before. Then it all came flooding back to her.

After her parents told them the shocking news that Eugene had a twin sister he was so freaked out about it he left the dining room without telling them were he was going. Rapunzel wanted to go after him but her Mother and Father told her to let him be and that he needed to left be alone. She went back to her room to wait for him to come back so they could talk about what happened but she was so worn-out she crawled into bed and fell asleep without even changing into her night dress.

And now that he had not returned to their room at all Rapunzel was even more worried about Eugene now; there were so many questions that were going through her mind. She saw Pascal walking across her pillow looking at her with worried eyes, he knew something was wrong. Pascal was asleep when Rapunzel returned to her room and she did not want to wake him so she decided to tell him in the morning.

"What's wrong? Where's Eugene? " He squeaked looking at over his pillow. Rapunzel just broke down, crying her heart out. Pascal went over to her and tried his best to comfort her. After a few minutes she stated to calm down and she told him what happened at dinner.

"I don't know where he is Pascal, we were at dinner last night and Mother and Father told him that they knew his parents years ago and that he had a sister, not just a sister but a twin. A twin sister he doesn't even remember. He was so freaked out he left and now he's who's knows were and God knows what's going through his mind I just wished I knew where he is so I can go and talk to him. What am I going to do Pascal?" she stated crying again, Pascal didn't know to say to her, he wanted to help but he didn't know how. He looked over to Rapunzel's dresser, he didn't know what had drawn his attention to it but he saw a piece of paper with what looked like writing on it.

"Look over there it looks like a note it could be from Eugene" He pointed to her dresser. Rapunzel wiped the tears from her eyes, got out of bed and went over to her dresser and found a note on it from Eugene.

"It is from Eugene Pascal" Pascal notice the slight relief in her voice. "He must have snuck in with it while I was sleeping" she began to read it out.

Blondie

I'm sorry I left the way I did I just had to get out of there.

I have left the castle with Max for a while I just need to get away for a bit.

Please don't worry about me I'll be back soon.

I Love you

Eugene.

After she read the note to Pascal she did feel a little bit better knowing that Eugene was with Maximus, he would be safe with him. Then she heard a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in" she shouted at the door. Her Mother came though took one look at her daughter. She gasped when she noticed she was still in the dress she wore last night and her eyes were red and swollen. Rapunzel saw the way she was looking at her.

"I'm alright mother, I fell asleep before I could change, I'm sorry I missed breakfast I overslept this morning" she explained to her.

"That's the third time this week Rapunzel, are you sure you alright it's not like you, your normally up before up before the servants"

"I'm fine Mother really, Its Eugene we need to be worried about" The Queen suddenly looked around and become aware that he was nowhere in sight.

"Did he not come back last night?" She asked quite alarmed.

"He did but he left again he left a note while I was sleeping" Rapunzel showed her mother the note he left. The Queen read the letter and sighed.

"I had hope he would be here, that was the other reason I came up, I just got word that Lady Emma will be arriving later on this afternoon I hoped he'd be here to meet her"

"He will be, I'm going to find him" She said. Rapunzel left her mother's side, grabbed her cloak and when straight towards the door.

"Rapunzel you don't even know where he is how do you expect to find him?" Rapunzel continued her way out of the door with her Mother right behind her.

"Rapunzel I'll send the captain and a few of the guards out to find Eugene"

"No Mother absolutely not, you know Eugene and the captain don't get on and he'd hate it if they knew; no I have to find him, he's my husband. I think I know where he is don't worry Mother I'll be careful" Rapunzel was gone before her mother could say another word.

The Forest

"I still can't believe it Max a sister not just a sister a twin, a twin I don't even remember" Eugene had been ranting and raving for what seams likes hour to Max, pacing up and down and up and down. Max was starting to get dizzy watching him. They had been up for hours, Eugene came to him at two in the morning waking him up and begging him to ride out with him because he needed to get away for a while. Of cause Max was annoyed at being woken up at that god forsaken hour but Eugene was his friend and it was obvious that something was wrong. They had road out for hours before they had stopped at a familiar stop. It was the place he tried to arrest Eugene for stealing the lost Princess's crown. Little did he know at the time that woman who stopped him was the lost Princess herself. Max's eyes were starting to get heavy if only Eugene would stop talking, so he neighed at him.

"Eugene sit down," and motioned his head towards the ground.

"I'm sorry Max It's just such a shock I don't know what to do I…" He looked over at Max who was fast asleep.

"Oh come on I'm having a crisis on you fall asleep" But Eugene knew how tired he was and couldn't blame him, he was exhausted himself. He sat on the ground like Max had told him too still thinking about Emma, his twin. He was trying desperately to remember her, anything at all just to make her feel real. Like Max his eyes were getting heavy and his brain couldn't function anymore so he laid himself on the ground and let sleep take him.

The sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky; it was a beautiful warm summer's day with not a cloud insight, perfect for a day in the castle gardens for the annual picnic hosted by the King and Queen. Eugene took in his surroundings the gardens was filled with people, the grownups were sat on their picnic blankets laughing, joking and simply enjoying each other's company while the children were having fun playing games.

"Eugene" He heard his name being called. He turned to see who it was.

"Come on Eugene let's play over there by the trees you said you'd show me how to kick the ball like how Daddy dose it" a little ginger haired girl shouted as she came running towards him.

"Ok Gingerbread, let's go then" he mocked as he called her by her nickname.

"Stop calling me that Eugene you know I don't like it" The little girl shouted at him. A young woman with red curly hair and hazel coloured eyes came over to them with an angry look on her face and took both their hands and pulled them to one side.

"Eugene, Emma if you're going fight you won't be allowed to play at all and you'll have to sit on the blanket with me and your Father till its home time" The woman told them in a stern voice She looked over at Eugene. "Now Eugene, say you're sorry to your sister" Eugene looked at Emma and simply said in a quiet voice;

"I'm sorry Emma" he said quietly looking at his shoes. Charlotte was satisfied with his apology

"Now I want you to play nicely and don't go too far beyond them trees we'll be going home soon" She told them.

"Yes Mummy" they said in unison and both left her side.

They found a perfect spot to play with their ball, Eugene was showing Emma how to kick the ball straight, she wasn't very successful.

"No Emma you need to kick it like this" he demonstrated again. "Now you try" Emma went up to where the ball had landed and kicked it so hard it when flying in the air and landed into the forest that lay next to the castle gardens.

"Oh well done Emma you've kicked it into the forest I'll have to go and get it" He was so annoyed at his sister, he stated making his way out the garden and in to the trees but Emma grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere.

"No Eugene Mummy says were not allowed to go in there you'll get us in to trouble let Daddy get it" Emma pleaded with him while trying to pull him back, Eugene managed to pull away from her and just carried on.

"I'll only be a minute, you stay there and keep a lookout" Eugene ordered. It took him about five minutes before he found the ball. As he picked it up he saw someone hiding in the bushes in front of him.

"Hello" he shouted at the stranger "Are you ok, are you lost?" Eugene walked closer to try and get a good look at the man but he just took off and bolted in the opposite direction leaving Eugene very confused.

"Eugene" Another voice was calling him but it wasn't his mother or his sister.

"Eugene, Eugene wake up"

Eugene slowly opened his eyes and found two big green ones looking back at him, he blinked a few times then realised who they belonged to.

"Rapunzel what are you doing here" he got up from the ground where he was sleeping and stretched his stiff muscles, he had forgotten how hard the forest floor was after sleeping in a bed for two years. Rapunzel just leaped into his arms and held him as tightly as she could; Eugene was taken aback by this but put his arm around her and held her. "Hey I'm ok I'm not hurt, how did you find me?"

"This was the place where we spent our first night together after we meet" She answered. He kissed the top of her head. Rapunzel realised him from her tight grip and did something he never expected, she gave him a big clout round the head. "Hey what was that for" he said rubbing the spot she hit him.

"That was for making me worry" she explained while scolding him with her eyes.

"That's why I left the note so you wouldn't worry and I had Max with me" he nodded towards a sleeping Max, the poor thing was just as worn out as Eugene "I told you that I would be back later" he argued back, she wasn't backing down.

"I was still worried Eugene how could I not be after what happened last night" Eugene went quiet and looked away from her, he wasn't ready to face up to what happened the night before, he still found it difficult excepting that he had a twin sister.

"Eugene I know that it's a lot to take in believe me I do; you grew up believing you had no one and now you have a sister and a niece but you need to face it" she gently took his hand into her own. "Please come home, meet her, she's your sister"

"I don't know Blondie, what if she doesn't like the fact her brother was a thief" He sighed and looked down at the ground "I don't think I could face that I've had enough rejection to last a life time"

"Eugene if she was any sort of a decent person she would love you regardless of your past and she would be proud of the person you are now, I know I am" she gave him her most loving and sincerer smile "Please give her a chance after all she'll be shocked too, finding out her brother is alive" Eugene nodded in agreement it was time he went back and faced the music.

"When will she be here" He asked her, then he realised he had no Idea what time it was he didn't have his pocket watch with him, it had been a gift from the King and Queen on his wedding day. "Wait what time is it?"

"It's One in the afternoon she'll be hear in a few hours and you need to change out of those clothes and bathe before you see her" Rapunzel looked at his attire, they were covered in grass stains and mud and Eugene was no better, his hair was a mess and he needed a bath and a shave. "I'll get Sandy and you get Maximus" Sandy was Rapunzel horse, when she was given to the Princess Rapunzel couldn't think of a better name for her as she was the colour of sand which Rapunzel loved just as much as grass. Eugene looked over at Max, he hated to wake him after all he felt guiltily about waking him up at two in the morning and riding him out in dark for hours on end but he'll make it up to him later on maybe with a few apples. He gave his companion a nudge.

"Come on Max time to get up we have to go" Max just grunted at Eugene and put his head down trying to go back to sleep.

"Come on buddy, we need to get back, I'll make sure you get plenty on apples today how about that" That got his attention. Max just bolted up right looked at Eugene in the eyes and said in his own way;

"You better after dragging me here in the middle of the night"

"I promise and I never break a promise"

The Castle Gates

Three figures stood in silence by the castle gates waiting for the arrival of Lady Emma and Charlotte, each one just as nervous as the other. How would she react to such news when for so many years believed that her twin brother was dead? The Countess decides to speak first to break the building tension between them.

"Has Eugene returned yet?" She asked the Queen in a rather irritated way after hearing about how he conducted himself when he was told the news.

"Yes, he and Rapunzel returned an hour ago, His whole world has been turned upside down Elizabeth do you blame him for his reaction? Do you think Emma's reaction will be any different?" she snapped back. Sometimes she made her so infuriated she could scream. Elizabeth was always one for the rules in behaviour and etiquette. Elizabeth was their tutor Madam Annabelle's favourite pupil. Elizabeth had Madam Annabelle teach Emma, much to her and Anne's dismay.

"I am sorry Anne but Eugene is a Prince now and he needs to behave as such, how you can expect your son in law to run off when things get difficult" Richard just stood in silence, it was better not to get involved when Anne and Elizabeth has their "discussions". Anna just scoffed and shook her head but before Elizabeth could respond they saw that Emma's carriage had finally arrive. This carriage was very similar to the one Richard and Elizabeth arrived in but this one bore the emblem of Regnall, a green tree with a golden crown circling it. Regnall was well known for its magnificent forests and county sides. When the Footman opened the carriage door a young woman stepped out from it in a graceful manner she looked like she was floating on air. The woman looked up at the people waiting for her and gave them a beautiful smile that told them without words that she was glad she was finally home. She turned her attentions to little girl with the same red hair as her mother, helping her out of the carriage.

The little girl looked up at the big castle in amazement, she had been to the one in Regnall many times but it wasn't nearly as big or beautiful as Corona's. The she saw then two people who she wanted to see more than anything in the world.

"Granny, Granddad I missed you" she shouted and ran as fast as her little legs could and jumped into her grandfather's arms and gave him a big hug.

"How's my little Lottie" he hugged her back and calling her by her nickname. Charlotte was about to answer him till she saw another lady with her Grandmother. This lady was very pretty and had a kind face. She saw that she was also wearing a crown on her head. "She must be the Queen Granny talks about" she thought and went very shy. Her mother came up the stairs after her daughter and noticed why Charlotte when quite.

"You're Majesty it's so good to see you again" She curtseyed to show respect to the monarch; Anne just smiled at her and welcomed her with an embrace.

"Oh Emma it's so good to see you, your looking well how was your trip?" she asked.

"Very well thank you and Charlotte was as good as gold but we are bit tired" she answered then she looked over at Charlotte who looked like she wasn't sure what to do or say to the Queen. Richard put the little girl down.

"Charlotte this is Queen Anne come and say hello" she told her. Charlotte walked towards the Queen and gave her a little curtsy like her mother did before.

"Hello your Majesty I'm very pleased to meet you" she said in a small voice. Anne just smiled at her and said.

"Well hello Charlotte I'm very pleased to meet you again, I haven't seen you since you were a baby your such a big girl now and very pretty too just like your mother" Charlotte gave her a big smile she liked the Queen already. "I've got a special present waiting for you in your new room would you like to come with me and see what it is?" The little girl got very excited.

"A present for me, oh thank you so much" Anne took her hand and took her inside the Castle leaving Emma alone with her parents.

"Mamma, Papa it's so good to be home again" She hugged both of them tightly "It was so nice of the Queen to get Charlotte a gift, I wonder what it is" She looked up at the Castle with fondness remembering her childhood in this place, it had become a second home to her. "So tell me everything, Have you meet Princess Rapunzel and her husband Flynn yet? What are they like?" She was eager to know everything about them, she couldn't wait to meet them and she hoped they could be friends. Elizabeth just looked at Richard and took a deep breath and said.

"Emma there something that your Father and I need to talk to you about before you meet the Prince and Princess".

Well that's Chapter 5 done. Sorry again for the delay but the next one won't be as long. Please do Review it's good to know what you think so I can make it better.

Have a nice day xxx


	6. Chapter 6 Reunion

Chapter 6. Reunion

Eugene and Rapunzel's Bedroom.

Eugene stood thinking alone on the balcony that lead from his room, before he and Rapunzel moved into this room after they were married Rapunzel asked if they could have one that over looked the castle gardens. She loved the gardens; they were so full of beauty and life, a lot like her to be exact. The thought of her made him smile as he looked over towards the tall trees that stood towards the edge of the garden and in to the forest. He remembered the dream he had when he was in the forest with Max. That's where he was playing with Emma when they were children and where his mother told him off for calling Emma Gingerbread. Eugene chuckled to himself, that might have been how all the hair nicknames started. In the orphanage he gave many of his fellow orphans nicknames based on their hair. Red, Brownie, Carrot top and Curly head but his favourite will always be his Blondie.

He didn't have time to think much about the dream after Rapunzel found him, he came straight back to the Castle to bathe and changed his clothes. James had been sent to help him by Rapunzel hoping he might talk to someone about his problem. Eugene didn't feel ready to talk to someone outside his family yet. While James was sorting out his dirty clothes this left Eugene time to think. And now having time to think he couldn't get his mind off the dream, he couldn't believe that he could have forgotten about his sister. But thinking back during his time in the orphanage he never allowed himself to think about his past because he didn't want to remember the pain that came with it. And along the way most of the memories he had just got lost, he did have a few memories of his mother but they were very vague just a few images.

"Is there anything else I can get you Your Highness" James's voice interrupted his thoughts .Eugene sighed,

"James how many times do I have to say you don't have to call me Your Highness just call me Eugene" He told him, he could never get used to having a title.

"I'm sorry Eugene force of habit I guess, are you sure there's nothing else I can do for you. I know that I'm only a valet but..."

"Your more than that James, you're my friend and a good man thank you"

"Thank you Eugene, If you ever need to talk I'll be there to listen" James assured him.

"Thank you James" Eugene smiled at him showing his appreciation. James bowed and exited the room leaving him alone. Five minutes later there was another knock at the door.

"Come in" Eugene answered; he couldn't think who would want to see him now. His question was answered when the King stepped through the door. Eugene stood up straight as soon as he saw him.

"Henry? Emm look am sorry for running off the way I did I just…" Eugene sounded panicked as he tried to explain himslef but the King stopped him by raising his hand up.

"It's alright Eugene I understand, I don't blame you for acting the way you did" Henry looked around the room and saw his daughter wasn't there. "Where is Rapunzel" He asked.

"She's gone to see the Physician, she wasn't feeling right after yesterday she slept in again this morning and was sick but I'm sure she's fine just worried after yesterday" He looked over at his Father-in-law and saw there was something else he wanted. "I guess there's something else that you wanted to talk about"

"I came to see how you were" Eugene could see the concern in his eyes, like a father who was worried about his son.

"Oh I'm good, great even hey it's not every day you find out you have a long lost sister right" The King just gave Eugene a stern look telling him that this was no time to be funny. Eugene got that straight away, he's had that look before.

"I don't know how I feel Henry; I'm still trying to make sense of it all, for Twenty One years I had no one then I met Rapunzel and you and Anne and I had the family I'd always wanted and now I find out I have this whole other family I didn't even know about." He paused and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "I know I have to face it, I know I have to see her but I'm afraid that…"

"That she'll reject you" The King answered for him, he looked like he knew what Eugene was thinking. Eugene was taken aback by his answer.

"Yer but how..." Eugene didn't finish his sentence the King sat on the edge of his bed and said

"Did I know .That's how I felt before Anne and I first saw Rapunzel for the first time when she was bought back to us. I was afraid that she wouldn't think of us as her parents after being raised by somebody else or she would resent us for not finding her sooner. But she was my daughter and my need to see her, to hold her again was far stronger than all my fears put together. I didn't let that fear stand in the way just as you didn't when you went back and saved her from that woman even when your own life was in danger"

"I'd die thousand times over if it meant keeping her safe"

"Then don't let fear stop now Eugene, not after everything you've been though" The King put a gentle hand on his shoulder trying to give the young man some support and encouragement. Eugene nodded in agreement at the end of the day he did want to meet Emma; he wanted to know what she was like and maybe tell him something about their parents.

"When will she be arriving?" He wondered

"She's already here, she arrived just over an hour ago" Eugene looked like he was ready to be sick he was so nervous. "Richard and Elizabeth are with her now they're going to tell her everything you should come down she'll want to see you when she finds out" Henry held the door opened for him and Eugene felt himself leaving the safety and comfort of his room and stepping out into the uncertainty of events of things yet to come.

The Westwood's Quarters

"WHAT no that's impossible; you're wrong, he can't be alive" Emma just couldn't believe what her parents was telling her, that her twin brother Eugene was alive, married to the Princess and is now the Prince of Conona. Emma tried to make sense of it, her parents must have been mistaken, and maybe the Prince just looked like him. Her brother was dead and has been for Twenty Three years. "Your mistaken; maybe he just looks like Eugene and besides the Prince's name is Flynn Rider" Emma was getting angry now how could they make such a mistake after all they were the ones along with the King and Queen who told her that he died with her real parents in that fire. "You were the ones who told me Eugene was dead" she shouted back at them.

"Emma we thought he was; there was no sign of him after the fire but please believe us the man's name is Eugene Fizherbert he's Twenty Eight years old, you both share the same birthday and he looks exactly like your Father did and he has the same hazel eyes you both inherited from your Mother. Please Emma we would never lie to you especially about something like this" Elizabeth sat down next Emma on the sofa and tried to explain to her adopted daughter but Emma wouldn't believe it.

"But everyone was told his name was Flynn Rider and that he was a thief who saved the Princess" Emma stated. The story of how the lost Princess was rescued from a tower by the thief Flynn Rider had been heard throughout all of Regnall and many other kingdoms. Many of the Nobles thought it was madness that a Princess would be allowed to marry a thief even if they did save her but others like Emma thought of it as very romantic.

"Well that is true to some extent, he was a thief that saved Princess Rapunzel but the name Flynn Rider was an alias so no one would know it was really know it was Eugene Fizherbert" Richard stepped in. Emma looked up at him; her eyes were stinging with tears that were threatening to fall down her face and asked.

"Then what happened to him Papa, where did go?" She questioned her Father, her voice was quiet now almost a whisper. Richard sat in the arm chair opposite his wife and daughter and started to recall what Anne had told them earlier that morning.

"Anne told us that she and Henry found out last night that it was your Mother that got him out of the house that night and that she wasn't able to escape herself. She said he was found unconscious and was taken to one of the orphanages in the Kingdom and was raised there till he was about sixteen. Anne said that he has very little memory of his life before the fire and he doesn't remember much about his parents or…" He paused and looked down at his shoes.

"Or me" Emma finished for him, the tears she tried so hard to hold back spilled out of her eyes and landed on her skirt making dark marks next to the fabric. Emma did nothing to wipe them away, she just let them fall. She felt her heart twist painfully inside her at the thought of her own bother growing up in an orphanage; she had heard terrible stories that they never had enough food or warm clothing and that more than half of the children died of starvation or illness and the luckier ones turned to thieving when they left. But what hurt her the most was that he had no idea who she was, his own sister. She did not blame him, she hardly remembered him but she had people around her to tell her about him and her parents, where he had no one at all in is life.

"Oh Eugene what kind of life have you known" she whispered to herself. She felt a strong sense of guilt; he had been bought up with nothing and no one to love him where as she had everything she could want and had people to love her. She turns her head towards the door and stood up from the sofa, then turns towards her parents and said. "I need to see him. I need to see him for myself" Richard and Elizabeth nodded in agreement. Then Richard opened the door and led his daughter to the place where he knew Henry would take Eugene to meet his long lost sister.

The Great Balcony

The Great Balcony has witnessed many historic events throughout Conona's history, the Coronations of King and Queens, Royal declarations, celebrations of the birth of the new Prince and Princesses and of cause Royal Weddings. But the most recent events were the biggest of all. The return of the Lost Princess and her marriage to her true love Eugene Fizherbert. Eugene remembered after the ceremony he and Rapunzel stud on this very balcony and waved to the people of Conona, thanking them for celebrating their day with them. He remembered the enormous cheers he got when he kissed his new bride not one but twice. It was much louder and longer than in the cathedral and something that he'll never forget.

And now this very balcony will be witnessing another important event, maybe not something that will be in the history books but to Eugene it will be one of the few most important days of his life. He stood on the balcony waiting for Emma to arrive; Henry told him to that Richard will be bringing her after they tell her about him. Eugene wished Rapunzel was with him right now, she always had a way of calming him down and making him feel easier about things. Then he heard footsteps coming from behind the door, little fast footsteps that could only belong to one person. Rapunzel pushed the heavy door that led to the balcony open and wore a worried expression on her face.

"Have you seen her yet? have I missed her? I'm so sorry I wasn't here before now the doctor took longer than I thought" She explained.

"No she's not here yet, you've not missed her and what did he say? Are you ok? Have you been sick again?" he asked starting to worry.

"Yes I'm ok the doctor said I maybe I might have pick something up that's been going around, he gave me something for it and told me to get plenty of rest but it's nothing serious" Eugene took a sigh of relief after hearing that and held her in a loving hug which she returned. Then something caught his attention. Rapunzel looked up at him and saw his eyes drifting towards the doors and she looked over to see what had caught his gaze. It was Emma.

Eugene knew as soon as he saw her who she was; it was like looking at his mother. The same red curls, same nose, same mouth, the same eyes just his own eyes. She was looking back at him with the same expression on her face, like she didn't believe what her own eyes was telling her. She looked almost frightened of him. Rapunzel stepped away from Eugene a bit she needed to give him space like he did when she met her parents. Emma walked towards him with a slow pace as Eugene did the same. They met in the middle still staring at each other trying to work out what to do or say next. It was Emma that made the first move.

"Eugene is it really you?" she asked in a whisper. All Eugene could do was nod, he couldn't make himself speak he didn't know how or what to say if he could. He felt a single tear run down his face as he was looking into the eyes of his long lost sister. His Gingerbread. Emma reached up and gently wiped the tear away and held his cheek in her hand. Then Eugene pulled her into a tight and loving embrace which she returned with just as much love.

_So here it is sorry it's been so long. I hope you all enjoyed it, this is how I always imagined them meeting. I hope you got my reference to the balcony at Buckingham palace. _

_See you very soon XXX_


End file.
